heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Resa's profile
---- }} Once upon a time, there was a small dog named Scruffy who belonged to one of my close friends. Let's call my friend... "Hampshire". Hampshire threw Scruffy down a cliff with a goldfish in a bowl. The bowl exploded and Scruffy ate the fish. The Cliff exploded. Then the fish exploded inside Scruffy, causing Scruffy to explode as well. Then Hampshire caught Scruffy. Scruffy landed in a fishbowl. There was a goldfish in there. Scruffy exploded. He reincarnated into a cell phone because he was a time lord. Hampshire dropped her new phone down the stairs. The phone exploded. The stairs exploded. Born from the phone was a small dog named Scruffy. Scruffy's soul was transferred into another friend of mine. She turned into Scruffy. Scruffy and Hampshire began to fight. My friend appered and we had to seperate Scruffy and Hampshire before they did things to each other that aren't PG. Scruffy fell off a cliff and exploded. Then Scruffy landed in a goldfish bowl... (ewwww my profile is so boring oCo) Hi, I'm Resa! I love the WoF series and I'm currently reading nothing, but I've gotta read something soon, you know? I also love to draw (I'm a noob and not that good though) and I would be glad to do art trades (if you want but watevs) I like to consider myself pretty friendly, I guess, and I can relate to a lot of things. I'm kinda sorta my own sort of therapist, so yep .u, If you need to catch me on chat, good luck. I'm kind of on and off, but sometimes I'll join into a conversation. Um, what else? Aaagh I forgot what I was editing this page for x.x Um it'll come to me ummmmmm juuust a secondddd gggghghhhghghh Oki this is my face C: Because like in chat whenever I say something it's lik ResaC: ResaC: If there's any creepy stalkers out there who want to know even more about me, hre you go .u. I'm a proud member of the Warriors Fanon Wiki, created by GRW. And also, Luster here is my amazing Buddy, so make sure you thank her sometime or other for being the awesome person she is. c= ---- Guess what: I'm Female. Fe=Iron. Male=Man. Therefore I am Iron Man. My frenz! Please add your name if you think of me as a friend! Everyone is welcome to add their name so as long as you're here, might as well put yourself right here! Donut worry because I consider everyone a friend even if I have no idea who you are! No kidding. EVERYONES A FRIEEEE N ND *Banana Split Cake!!! *That cabinet lurker OMG ^u^ (THE BESTEST PYROMANIAC) *Tsunami SeaWing!!! *Amber always *FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer!!! (FEEEEEEEAAAAR) *Paradise of the RainWings and NightWings *La the Great and Powerful *Queen Seaglass of the Seawings *Armored Scavenger *Scales or Sandy or whatever people call her) *[[User:Luster the rainwing|WHEELCHAIR BUDDYYYYY(Oyey my favs bud) *Heliosanctus (Adding myself here. I hope we're friends c:) (Yes we are Helio, yes we are) *Bog (HALLOOO!!!) *Seaviper (The one who is secretly Foxy in disguise) * Hehehe ur fave werewolf *Rainyyy *That fox riding a glitter alicorn *That one waffle sitting in a corner *QueenClam *Theend222 *Hinter (hey sis) *Clipsey *DragonSage1331 *bestiii *HA HA, I'M A PIRATE (Do you consider me your friend?) (Of course friend C=) * * Opinionsssss Just add thyself below and Resa of C-ness will give her best opinion about thee! *That one waffle who sits in a corner, being the first to ask Oh Waffy, how would you feel if I joined you in the corner? But for reals, you're cool! Like, cool cool! Especially since you're, like, a waffle that I am friends with. Seriously, many of your brethren are so antisocial, you know? .O. But overall, I feel like you're just an awesome guy to be around. I've been wanting to tell you something for a while—''Georgia really does matter...'' But in all, you are definitely 45% friendly, 15% outgoing, 25% creative, and 15% defensive. so to speak. XP *the friendliest pyromaniac Ahh, the one and only friendly pyromaniac! *clap clap clap* How ya been? Of course, you can't answer me right now, so I'll just talk about you. .u, I think you're so fun and very friendly. I love your artwork—so cute! You're always there to help someone up when they fall. I'm glad you're so open to everyone. And plus, randomness is the key to Resa's heart! Here, how bout you give these spoons to Mac for me while you hide in the spoon cabinet? Here ya go .u, *chucks spoons everywhere* may the spoons of life light your path..... *A wolf with a stardust coat and a bag of gadgets ¿What? A wolf of wind with a stardust coat and a bag of gadgets?? My mind just blew up! Anyway, I don't really know you well (yet), but you seem like an awesome person! Plus, you can join the join day club, with me and Outclaw (even though you joined a day earlier... shhhh....) I love that you love my art! =D You're really nice, from what I can tell—you just seem like an overall really good person. ou- *The best werewolf who ever werewolfed in a werewolf amount of time Happyyyyy! Glad you added yourself here because, I just want to tell you thank you. You've helped me see the good things. Okay, now that we're finished with the deep(ish) stuff, I'm gonna tell you all about what I think about you! I think you're so darn fun to be around! You are so understanding and just, well, happy. I love that you do all you can to try and apply a cheery air to the situation. *That one quiet person who's just there Heyheyhey, it's the most amazing Nathia Safira I know! I think you're so great to be with! I admire how accepting and generous you are. I think you're so talented! Like, you're really good at art, you know? But that's not all. From what I can tell, you're honest, giving, smart (I'm starting to sound like my mom oCo), and friendly! And awesome, did I mention awesome? *Theend222 Hi Theend! Just before I tell you that I like your profile picture, just let me say that you are cool! So anyway, I haven't really gotten the chance to get to know you real well yet, but sometime I'll do that. and I thought you were a girl when i joined, SOOo.. But so far, you just seem great! Like, you're accepting of what goes on around you, and you readily help people whenever they need it .u, *The person who isn't really popular on the wiki but tries to be nice to everyone *Either a Salamence that thinks it's a RainWing, or a RainWing that thinks it's a Salamence *Really tall pirate dude How's my profile so far? Is it a ridiculous mess or what? Nooo! It's perfect, girl! Keep adding random crap! No! Well... yeah, kinda. It's a good kind of mess. -uo Ewww. Redo it. Now. Trivia Um *My favorite colors are, as follows: 1) Seafoambluegreen 2) Glitter 3) Lavender *I used to play cello for 4 or 5 years, but now I'm teaching myself viola. *I have a 15-year-old cat named Nikki ( http://www.the-warriors-fanon.wikia.com/Nikki ) *I have a fancy yellow parakeet named Chico *I have an amazingly cute bunny who destroys everything named Teddy *I have a betta fish who likes to bite fingers and cupcakes named Finalina *I have a super cute bearded dragon named Tweaky Ilalia Von Sprinkles III, or Tivsiii *I have awesome rolly skillz (is still a nub at rolling straight) *I haven't read MR yet (weird, right?) *It's against the rules to wear matching socks *My fuzzy socks are boss *I draw kind of okay *HTTYD3 is coming out in 2017 (not about me but whatever) *Just now I found a paper towel on the couch shaped like a carrot *Thor lives in the attic of my school *I'm a cloud goddess *Hot cookies are bae *Bae means poop in Dutch *Hot cookies aren't poop, but they burn your mouth *I am a random facts queen *Giraffes' horns are called ossicones *Sporange is a real word that rhymes with orange (it's part of the base of a fern) *I'm making too much trivia *I am the oldest of 10—wait, 9 siblings *I once swallowed one of those giant frozen strawberries whole *I can do lots of cool stuff *I have an Idahoan/western-ish accent (It's kinda light though) *Fliper is the best ship *I'm a huuuuuuge geeeeeek when it comes to Warriors and WoF My Fanfictions (and other ridiculous stories) Wings of Fire: Rise of the Seven: I'm working on this one. It should be done in a while. Auklet's Story: I'm not currently adding more to this one. Maybe I'll get to it eventually. Wonderful Story about the Princess named Mdjocmwjofk,ms: Read if you dare... Wonderful Story about a Princess named Mdjocmwjofk,ms AGAIN: MUAHAHAHA Resa's Sonnets: YESHH Maletention and Darkness Among the Mud: Working on these two with CrystalDragon Critical Condition: Working on this collab with Fear and Outclaw Sei's Vent: . . . Other things I may have forgotten to mention Likeys Art Servals Dragons Drawing dragons Doing rad stunts on mah rolly wheelz Bugs Other animals Charlotte, my pet scotoplanes (given to me by a friend (name undisclosed (it's Avi))) Sourdough The color seafoambluegreen Dislikeys Being annoyed intentionally Ketchup The color blech Tomatoes Anything with tomatoes except salsa Those people—you know, the super judgey people that gossip and bring other people down and have no hearts basically .u. Possible Quirks837827:$82837 Quirks? '''What quirks?????!!!! < Who is your favorite dragonet? Clay Tsunami Glory Starflight Sunny What tribe would you like to be in? SkyWings IceWings SandWings RainWings SeaWings MudWings NightWings What Fanon tribe would you like to be in? AviWings DeathWings SpikeWings MoonWings GeodeWings FlameWings LeafWings SwiftWings TrickWings Is Kestrel really evil? YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!1!111 No What ship do you support? Cleril Whirlnami Whirlnemone Aukpool Claynami Gloray Manglory (haha) Kinkanut Blistorrow Sunnyflight Starspeaker Ripnami Who is your favorite dragonet in my fanfiction, Rise of the Seven? Caiman Skua Sunfire Caracal Earthshaker Thrush Rockhopper Pay no attention to this crap behind the curtain Good? Okayish? Sucky? Good ^U^ Okayish Suckyyyyy eww How about this one? Good .U. Okayish o-õ Bury it in a pit of acid and lava eeeewwww